In many businesses, multiple draft copies of paper documents are generated in the process of developing a final version of the document. The draft copies will not be used and need to disposed of. These documents cannot simply be placed in a recycle bin because they are confidential. Instead, the documents need to be destroyed. Businesses often do not have a means of destroying documents, for example, by shredding, available at all times. Documents need to be accumulated for periodic shredding.
A document console can be used to accumulate these documents. A typical document console is a rectangular box with an opening through which documents can be inserted. The documents are accumulated inside the document console in a container, such as a bag. The console has a lockable door. The door can be opened to remove the bag so that the bag with the documents to be shredded can be carried to a shredder without the need for moving the document console.
Document consoles are often made of melamine partical board. Five sheets of the melamine partical board are screwed together with metal fasteners to form sides, a top and a bottom, and the melamine door is attached with a metal hinge. Metal hooks are used to hold the container in place inside the document console. It is sometimes necessary to move the document console, for example, when it is shipped or when it is moved within its final location. This is often done by pushing the document console across the floor. Pushing on the side the document console will tend to rotate to the sides about the base. The metal fasteners holding the melamine sides to the melamine base tend to the rip from the melamine when subject to this rotation causing the document console to break.
Also, the metal hooks, used to hold the bag in place inside the document console, leave significant gaps between the bag and the sides of the console. This allows documents to slide down between the bag and the sides so the person emptying the document console needs to inspect the document console once the bag is removed to see if any documents have been missed.